Talk:Buddy
Tabs Yup, I like the tabs thing. It's pretty neat! Now I will just have to get familiar using it haha. Also is his name "Buddy the Bellhop" in MS: Kingdom? Could be renamed Buddy and have Buddy the Bellhop a redirect. --Mistertrouble189 00:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Rename I tried to move the page to Buddy (MySims Kingdom) I'm not sure the () are necessary if we have the tabs thing but the page looked all messed up so I'll just let it be renamed if the admin knows how to do that.--Mistertrouble189 05:26, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Buddy in Racing Lyndsay da Hamster I don't recall Buddy stating that he had a hamster named Lyndsay, only a hamster named Evelyn. Does anyone have any facts to support this claim? -- 20:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Freckles }} Or MySims and Mysims Party take place after the others! And I agree on the surgery OMG the "Fweheehee" smiley has freckles!! }} }} I thought the freckles were cute. Especially on Buddy! --YoungOtakuNerd (talk) 19:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Waht the...I has Buddy! 06:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC)On mys Wii Eww! Buddy looks ugly in SkyHeroes! Auntlila01 20:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) He should have gotten a better role in Sky Heroes!D-Squire 22:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) }} }} Yes Buddy should have a better role in SkyHeroes. Also, I think he's still cute in said game, especially in his concept art! <3 --YoungOtakuNerd (talk) 19:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dun got a kaer in da world... No Way Hose Something That CONFUSES Me!! Alright, so, I'm confused about one thing and ONE THING ONLY! (Well, Buddy-wise anyway...) How come on a whole bunch of other websites (like DeviantART and such), Buddy gets fangirls by the millions, yet on HERE AND THE FANON WIKI, he barely gets any? It's just people's opinions. Personally I think he's a tad pointless, annoying, and little comic relief. }} Well, I hate to admit it (actually I don't), but Buddy's my favorite character. I think he's cute, funny, and just overall awesome. My character, Treona (pronounced Tree-aw-nah in English, Tray-oh-nah in Japanese), is his girlfriend, and he's actually one of my fave video game characters of all time. But that's not the point. THE POINT IS that either nobody on DA is on the Wikis, or that at least SOMEONE on the Wikis has a DA account. It's like everyone on DA LOVES him, yet everyone on here HATES him. It's just confusing! Hey, I like him! He's too cute! >///< --Wutdoyawant 02:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he is cute! That's one of the reasons I love him! Also, do you think it's weird that I'm listening to "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" and that it's reminding me of Buddy? Just curious. --YoungOtakuNerd 04:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) }} Matter of fact, there is two off topic subjects on this talk page. Shouldn't the first one be removed aswell? O.o--Wutdoyawant (talk) 21:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I apologize. ^3^--Wutdoyawant (talk) 22:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ Um, where did this meme come from anyway? Just askin'. YoungOtakuNerd (talk) 18:37, April 28, 2013 (UTC) }} Omho hinks hr shud have lisst8ck and heß anñoying r 7 ke3ding me like not even keeding sorry for mistakes typing fast but he needs lisstick no offensve buddy :{}